Sorcerer Weekly: Confessions of the Shadow Dragon Slayer
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Lucy enters her guild one morning to find everything abuzz. "Lucy, didn't you read the newest Sorcerer Weekly? Apparently Rogue from Sabertooth is interested in a woman, and she's in our guild Fairy Tail!" Well this was certainly unexpected.


**Sorcerer Weekly - Confessions of the Shadow Dragon Slayer**

 **Summary- Lucy enters her guild one morning to find everything abuzz. "Lucy, didn't you read the newest Sorcerer Weekly? Apparently Rogue from Sabertooth is interested in a woman, and she's in our guild Fairy Tail!" Well this was certainly unexpected.**

 **I actually got this idea when I was editing "At This Year's Halloween Party." Rogue is going to be OOC in some parts, but hopefully not by much. Hope you enjoy.**

-0-

Lucy covers the yawn that escapes her as she walks through the guild doors. Upon entering her drowsiness is immediately gone the moment she sees the others hyped up. Even though the guild has numerous energetic members, she was curious to see what the buzz was about. She strolled her way up to her short blue haired friend, "What's going on?" Even the villagers were abuzz but she ignored them.

"Lu!" Levy turned to her and her exclamation startled the blonde woman. "Have you read the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly?" she shook her head.

"No, I haven't been by the store yet."

The script mage thrust an open article in her face. When Lucy grasped it from her she immediately recognized the man in the pictures as Rogue Cheney, the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. "Rogue," Levy started, "was interviewed by Jason. Apparently he is romantically interested in someone…and she's a member of Fairy Tail! Our guild!"

"What?" Lucy was more awake than ever. It was definitely an unexpected event. Sure she didn't know him all that well, but she imagined him to be more of the silent, private type. Not the kind of guy who thinks it's romantic to announce his affection to the world to sway the woman of his dreams but rather someone to take his special person and talk to her in privacy. She saw him as a reserved man, although now she wonders if his appearance was deceiving. "Did he say who?" she looked through the article, curious about which one of her friends could have interested him.

The bluenette shook her head, "Although I heard Jason wants to interview every woman in Fairy Tail to see if she'll reveal herself."

"The only problem with that is that every woman in the guild said they have no relations with him. Jason's quest would be in vain." Erza added when she reached them with Wendy, Carla and Juvia.

"Mira's also been daydreaming about every woman and visualizing them with Rogue to imagine who it could be and what their children would look like," Lucy sweatdropped at Levy's statement. She cast the dazed bartender a discrete glance. Lisanna was trying her best to get her sisters' attention for a while now.

"Gihihi!" the unmistakable laugh made the gathering of girls look to the table next to them. Gajeel seemed smug. "Never thought he'd announce it through a magazine. I don't care who it is as long as it's not…" realizing how close he'd come he stopped. "Tch! I don't care." A minute dust of pink settled on his cheeks.

"What were you going to say?" Levy asked, feeling something burn in her chest. The Iron Dragon Slayer stood up and stalked off and the bluenette followed after him. "Who don't you want it to be?"

"No one."

"Ooohh! Seems Gajeel likes someone!" the chirpy voice of Mirajane startled the group.

"Good morning Mira," Lucy greeted and the take over mage started gushing when she saw her.

"Of everyone who Rogue could possibly like, you two are my OTP!" she declared, making the blonde blush like made.

"Don't say things like that Mira," she pouted.

It didn't help matters when Erza grabbed her chin and stared hard at her, "Hmmm…They would look good together."

"You're not helping!" the celestial spirit mage screamed.

"As long as it isn't Juvia, she's already taken." The water wizard stated for the first time this morning before her face darkened, "And if it is Lucy then that's one less rival for my beloved."

She rose her hands in defense, "I don't want Gray!"

"That's what they all say," Juvia glared harder.

"But there are a bunch of amazing women here, so it could still be anyone of them." Wendy stated, a little shy about the whole situation.

"That's true," the red head said, "if it's me then I'll have to challenge him to a duel first." She pumped her fist and stars twinkled around her, ready to brawl to test his skills for herself. Her guildmates sweatdropped. "But it wouldn't work out."

"Thinking of someone else, are you?" Mira grinned slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erza turned her reddening face away.

The silver haired model tapped her chin, "You got to admit, Rogue is rather handsome though. He also has a growing fanbase. Whoever it is better watch herself, fangirls are crazy."

-0-

 _Meanwhile at Sabertooth…_

"What the hell is this?!" the master yelled.

A black haired young man stared at him stoically. Rogue was sitting in the office doing the paperwork while Sting was away for a meeting with other guild masters. However, he heard the blonde returning from his two day event, like the wind blowing a raging storm in his direction. The guild doors probably need to be replaced since the moment they were opened the members sat in stunned silence as their young master stalked to the office, not quite sure what had him so riled up.

The dragon slayer waved a well-known magazine in the air before tossing it to the desk in which Rogue sat. Red orbs shifted back to the paper he was filling out. "Don't just ignore me!" Sting slammed his hands down on his desk. "Why didn't you tell you had a thing for a Fairy?" he pulled back. His dark haired companion signed his signature before putting the pen down and leaned back into the chair, red eyes watching his best friend impassively.

"I mean, sure they have some beautiful ladies, but you told Jason from Sorcerer Weekly something like that! I'm surprised you told the world! And I didn't even know you liked someone! Especially from Fairy Tail?!" watching the blonde panic was entertaining; however, he did bring up a valid point. Rogue was a private person, so why had he disclosed such intimate details about something he hadn't even told his friend. Let alone, that woman didn't even know how he felt about her. When Jason asked the answer came easy rather than a secret stuck in his throat struggling to break free.

"Is that a problem?" he finally asked. Sting blinked.

"It is if they want to hang you. But all those ill feelings should be in the past." He scratched the back of his head. Last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of Fairy Tails' protective instincts. Since the Grand Magic Games and battling dragons together, both guilds had worked collectively on a few missions, all previous animosity had been dismissed. However, he was fearful again. "Seriously though, Fairy Tail? You could have mentioned it. Hell! I was beginning to think you were gay!"

This finally elicited a response, an annoyed scowl to be precise. "Just because I never mentioned it does not mean I am not interested." He stated. "No one has seemed worth pursuing. Besides, Fairy Tail has an appealing view of things."

"I suppose so," the light dragon slayer sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. His icy blue eyes met with crimson ones, "So, who is she? They have some tough chicks in there." Erza was the first one who came to mind since she defeated Minerva, who remained MIA, although there were others who were tough.

It took a few moments before Rogue answered, "It's…"

-0-

"Seriously!?" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu grinned goofily, "Well I don't see a problem. Rogue's a good guy now that Sabertooth has turned around. Although he didn't seem as cocky to me as Sting had been when we first met." He glanced at Lucy then. She'd been reading the interview since he and Gray arrived a minute ago and were told about the Shadow Dragon Slayer's interest. "What's up Luce? You've been staring at the page so hard I'd think it'll burst into flames."

"I was hoping to see if there were any hints to who he's referring too, but Levy was right, he's extremely vague about who it is," she stated.

"Well," Gray started dryly, "if it's Juvia I'd be happy…" The water mage was behind the closest pillar crying waterfalls.

"That's not nice Gray! Be a man!" Elfman bellowed.

"Tch."

"No matter who it is, she'll be happy with him! I'm sure of it!" the pink haired teen said between mouthfuls of breakfast. His friends couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and high regard for his fellow slayer.

Lucy shook her head before returning her eyes to the picture of the handsome wizard. He even had a small smile, a rare sight captured for the world to see. In all honesty, the celestial spirit mage may have developed a tinsy winsy crush on the tiger. She had always been a fan of Sorcerer Weekly and after being comatose for seven years on Tenrou Island she made sure to catch up on her reading of every issue that had come out since then. Everyone of Rogue's interviews were enough to pique her interest and she found herself looking forward to reading every interview he granted. Although he was still a mystery since he didn't release many private details about himself.

"You liiiiiikkkkeeee hiiimmmmm..." she sighed at the annoying voice.

"And why would you say that, Happy?" her eyebrow ticked.

"Because you've been staring at his picture for forever!"

"It's called thinking Happy. Now get lost!"

"Touchy! Touchy!" but the blue exceed obeyed, making kissy faces and noises as he went.

"What Luce, you want it to be you, don't you?" her dense partner asked, looking at the article over her shoulder. She began shaking in an attempt to hold her anger in.

"Uh, Natsu…" Gray advised, visibly distressed from the blonde's mood and several other guildmates felt a disturbance at the table.

"Huh?" the pink haired boy asked, before turning to Lucy and he finally panicked, "Eh! What's with the scary face?!" She looked a lot like Erza right now.

"Natsu," her voice was eerily calm but the expression was sharp, "shut up unless you want to die…" Everyone in the guild looked horror struck.

After some time the other mages whispered amongst themselves.

"Whoa, that was scary!" Wakaba said. "I've never seen that look on Lucy before."

"I'd say she's been around Erza too much," Macao sweatdropped.

Max, Reedus, Jet and Droy didn't say anything. Levy, on the other hand, looked back at her best friend as Natsu left the table in a hurry to another area of the guild. Gray remained seated and silent. The petite blunette gave a small smile. _'I think Natsu hit the nail on the head, Lu.'_

"What are you smiling about Levy?"

She was startled out of her thoughts and turned to Jet and Droy. "Oh it's nothing." She waved them off but watched her best friend for a moment longer. _'I honestly hope it's you, Lu.'_ Levy let her brown eyes flutter over to where Gajeel sat with Lily and a crying water mage, a deep scowl set upon his lips as he looked at a wall. She released a soft sigh, returning her gaze to a book she brought, oblivious to a pair of ruby orbs landing on her after she turned her attention elsewhere.

-0-

 _Meanwhile at Lamia Scale…_

"I will not tolerate this!" Lyon announced. "How dare he try to pursue my beloved Juvia and declare it to all!"

Yuka sweatdropped, "Yeah, sure…"

"I will give him a piece of my mind!"

-0-

"That brat from Sabertooth likes one of my children!" Master Makarov bellowed.

"I think it's adorable!" the first master cooed in her childlike voice.

"Why aren't you bothered by this?"

She turned to the sixth master with a smile before looking over all the young guild members tending to their business below. "It could be the start of something beautiful! New bonds of friendship and trust can be forged!"

"As long as it isn't my Bisca or my little angel I'll be happy with whoever it is." Alzec announced to their left. Fortunately, Asuka was playing a game with Lisanna and Wendy and Kinana and Carla.

The green haired woman smiled at her husband, "Aww." The rest of their conversation was ignored.

Makarov folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "I suppose it could have been worse. That formerly arrogant Sting could have been the crushing on one of my dear children."

In another area of the guild Juvia sneezed.

-0-

 _Meanwhile at Sabertooth…_

Sting sneezed. At least he finished his breakfast.

"Great, now someone's talking about me." He turned to his dark haired companion. Honestly he couldn't believe Rogue was acting as if they hadn't had such an important conversation a few minutes ago. Right now, Frosch had his undivided attention. "C'mon, we're leaving."

"Where we going Sting?" Lector asked.

The blonde grinned and met Rogue's gaze, "We're going to pay Fairy Tail a visit!" He turned to the white haired stellar mage. "You wanna come, Yukino?"

Rogue really wanted to murder his best friend right now.

-0-

 _Meanwhile at Blue Pegasus…_

"Meeeeeeeennnnnn!"

"What is it sir?" three voices answered simultaneously.

Ichiya turned to the young men in distress, "Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney is trying to woo my dearest Erza! He wants her sweet parfume for himself!"

"You sure boss?" Rin asked slightly skeptical.

The leader of the Trimens' threw the magazine at him and covered his eyes with his arm dramatically. "This cannot be!"

Hibiki held his chin in thought, reading over the interview. "Hmmm…he doesn't specify who she is."

"It's Erzzaaaaa!"

-0-

Some time later the buzz died down about Rogue's shocking confession, although it was still on the conscious mind of every mage present. Lucy was grateful the rowdiest of guildmates left her alone for the time being. She was casually sipping on her strawberry smoothie when the seat to her left was taken. Glancing her brown orbs over they landed on Lisanna. The youngest take-over wizard gave her a kind smile. "Is your book good?" she asked.

Lucy looked at her half-read book. She had always been a quick reader and she's only started it an hour or so ago. "It is," the blonde smiled back, "definitely a page turner."

The soft eyes of the white haired girl lingered on her far longer than she thought was normal. Something else was on her mind. "What did you really come here for?" she almost deadpanned, folding the top right corner of the page to mark her spot before she snapped the book shut.

Lisanna looked slightly abashed, "Sorry…" she apologized but gave her guildmember a small smile, "but Mira's converted me to her side."

' _Her side?'_

Her voice was lowered to a whisper. Which was slightly pointless because of the four dragon slayers were still present in the guildhall. However, they would be the only ones to know what was being said between the two young women. "I think you and Rogue would be cute together."

Lucy paled. Lisanna giggled quietly at her friend's expression. "Since Mira's a model she sees what colors go together. The two of you would be compatible."

The celestial spirit wizard regained her composure, the words rolling off and no longer affecting her. "Just because two people look good together doesn't mean they are. Compatibility should rather be based upon personality traits rather than physical assets." She sipped more of her smoothie and reopened her book, hoping she'd realize their conversation was finished.

Fortunately for her, Lisanna chanced the subject, "Hey, we should try going on a mission together! I've never worked with you before."

The blonde tilted her head over, "I might actually be able to keep whatever money I earn and not have to give it all back for repairs." She glanced at her teammates. Natsu and Gray were spewing ice and fire, the later nearly naked. The youngest member was trying to be the voice of reason for the idiots before an angry looking redhead stepped up to them with a dangerous aura. Lucy sighed, "Sure, I'll go with you sometime. It'd be a relief."

"Sounds like fun!" then their topic turned to what kind of missions they had been on before, the blonde mentioning how crazy hers usually are with Natsu and the others. They were laughing when the doors opened.

Every eye shifted over to the entrance to see who could possibly be visiting them, everyone was already here or just left for a mission. It turned dead silent as soon as the two men, one woman and two exceeds were recognized. Someone coughed in the silent guild hall.

All eyes were staring at one of the men. Sting mumbled with an uneasy grin. "I guess they know."

Yukino was trying her best to not smile at how her dark haired friend wanted to turn tail and run. He was slightly paler than normal. However, there was the obvious curve of her lips that she couldn't hide. Even knowing which woman it was she couldn't help but be happy and slightly giddy. Although when she spoke with her friend, never once has she mentioned anything about being romantically interested in Rogue. Of course, they haven't really spoken all too much. She was wondering how this will turn out once he speaks to her. Rogue was the one with the fascination with her.

Natsu was the first one to regain some normalcy and grinned widely. "Hey guys! Whatcha doin' here?!"

The Sabertooth mages were silent for a moment before Sting rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…I'm sure you can figure that one out on your own." His soft blue eyes shifted to everyone present and landed on the celestial mage sitting next to the white haired woman. He was surprised to find her reading a book rather than paying them any attention an openly gawking that Rogue was here after his declaration to the world. The other twin slayers' eyes also landed on her.

Several of the other mages followed their stare and gaped, "LUCY!"

The poor blonde jumped when every member of Fairy Tail called her name. She nearly fell when her foot was hooked around the leg of the stool she sat in but was saved from what would have been a nasty fall.

Natsu grinned like a dummy and Gajeel smirked.

Lucy jumped away when she felt a strong arm hold her up and met two crimson orbs.

"Lucy's the woman you were talking about?!" several voices cried out. It was hard to determine who all said it.

The former Heartfilia heiress blinked. "Me?" she asked incredulously.

She looked around and found the stunned faces of many of her guildmates. Mira was bouncing up and down with a daydreaming smile on her face. _'I don't want to know what you're thinking Mira…'_ Lisanna and Levy were smiling.

"It's about time Lucy stays away from my beloved Gray!" she sweatdropped at Juvia's words.

"It's so manly confessing your love to the world through magazine!"

"What's so romantic about that?!" Evergreen shouted at the large dunce.

Lucy was stunned as she stared at the Sabertooth mage. She noticed he shifted uncomfortably under her hard gaze. Suddenly Happy was in his face. "Why would you want someone like Lucy for?" before he could say more the blonde grabbed him and stretched him out and released. The blue furball flew around the hall like a deflated balloon.

Rogue looked down, "I apologize. I've made you uncomfortable. That was not my intention." His apology flabbergasted the other mages, including Lucy.

"It's fine," she said. Before questions from tigers and fairies were asked, she continued, "Thankfully you're the sanest when it comes to your confession."

The Sabers were confused and a few laughs and chuckles came from the fairies. "She's right," Gray tried to control his snickers. "Lucy attracts a bunch of weirdos. Ichiya, Rin, Hibiki and Eve of Blue Pegasus are crazy, though Ichiya's got a thing for Erza." He looks over his shoulder to see the lethal redhead trembling from horrible memories.

"Don't forget Dan Straight!" Natsu bellowed.

"Oh yeah!" the ice make mage remembered.

"Oh no…" the tigers looked to Lucy as she pinched the bridge of her nose but listened to the details.

"He fell in love with Lucy at first sight, tried kidnapping her on numerous occasions."

Yukino hid her mouth with her hands, "Oh no!"

"And called her Loopy-pie!" Happy added.

"They almost got married!"

Gray piped up, "Don't forget that his weapon had the ability to shrink whatever it touched. Lucy became a temporary goodluck charm for her dashing Dan Straight." He was having too much fun with this. It was like telling the boyfriend of your sister all the crazy things to steer him away from her, this is what it sort of was…but not all of it.

The pink haired boy was rolling on the floor now in hysterics. Lucy sighed, "Don't forget you were shrunk too." That stopped him, his laughter gone instantly and his expression dead serious.

"Whatever."

Gray and the others were telling Sting and Yukino about the shrunken dragon slayer.

Lucy ignored him and everyone else and focused her brown orbs to Rogue's, "As I said, you're the sane one." She sat herself back down and Rogue sat beside her when Lisanna vacated the stool next to her so they could talk. The others distracted themselves as Sting and Yukino ventured farther in. Frosch and Lector visited with the other exceeds enjoying the flavorful fish that were offered.

Master Makarov slowly walked his way over to the pair with a disgruntled. Lucy and Rogue looked at him from their seats.

"What is it master?" the woman asked.

"Hmmm…" he stared at the dark haired dragon slayer hard, as if trying to determine something. Rogue remained patient under his scrutiny, although, he was feeling rather apprehensive right now. After several more moments, the old man sighed, "I suppose I'm relieved it's you, Rogue, rather than that blonde moron crushing on one of my children."

"Hey!" said moron—I mean Sting—shouted.

"If Lucy's ok with everything I implore you treat her well," his face darkened then, and so was an equally dangerous looking Titannia behind him, "or there will be Hell to pay." Makarov wandered off, leaving the young wizards alone.

Rogue quietly released the breath he was holding and glanced over to the woman this was about. She looked rather disheveled with her head on the counter, "Why is my family so crazy...?"

He couldn't stop the soft chuckle from erupting from his chest. It was so silent Lucy thought she'd imagined it so envision what she thought when she saw him look amused with a small, enduring smile upon his lips. "It's amazing to see how Fairy Tail acts within their walls." He looked around the guildhall. His master was entertained with Gray and Natsu about to duke it out with a few broken cups and benches. Sabertooth's Celestial Mage was speaking with several of the girls. Two of whom looked like they could be siblings, not to mention Elfman was also adding to the conversation. The young man looked back to the former heiress. "You've all given Sabertooth a new outlook on guild life."

She smiled then, "Yeah, we tend to do that!"

Not so far away, Bisca walked by Reedus only to stop and inspect his newest painting in the works. "Wow look at this." She looked at the couple at the bar then back, "As always, you've captured the moment."

A small crowd gathered around, two tigers included.

Sting dared to ask, "I don't suppose you could let me have this one, or make a copy at least."

"Oui!" the painter said.

The tigers' master grinned as his blue eyes fell on his oblivious best friend to the moment that has been captured in a still frame. _'Some art would look good in the guildhall.'_

Lucy laughed at one of Rogue's stories. Who knew Sting and Rogue had similar mishaps on missions like Team Natsu did? Although significantly less damage done and they managed to return with most or all of their reward money.

"Fro wants to know what's so funny," a small voice asked.

Red and brown shifted to the floor where the frogsuit clad exceed stood looking absolutely adorable with the coy expression on his face. "Hi Frosch." Lucy reacted first and reached over and pulled the little guy on her lap. "How are you?" she gave him her undivided attention.

The green feline looked at Rogue for a moment, who cracked a small reassuring smile and a nod for him. Large eyes turned to the woman, "Fro's good, but tired." Just then Lucy began petting his head with soft strokes.

"It's ok Frosch," she said. Her ministrations were making the little creature lethargic. "You can go to sleep." His head bobbed once, twice and he was out. She couldn't help but smile at the adorable little thing.

Next she glanced at his partner to find him staring at her with an unreadable expression. She looked sheepish, "I've never seen him fall asleep so quickly around a stranger." Rogue said before looking at his slumbering companion. "He must really like you."

"I'm sure it's because you're here."

"He respects you fairies," the man added. "And he knows you can be trusted. A completely different concept from how the guild was before the Grand Magic Games."

Lucy met his crimson gaze. "I don't know how you could live under someone so harsh," she paused when her father came to mind, "but I suppose I kind of do." Her eyes focused forward, staring at the wall. "After my mother died my father became strict and buried himself in his work, so I do understand living in a strict environment, although your master crossed the lines with how he treated you when you lost or shown weakness."

Rogue nodded, "Sabertooth has turned around for the better."

"That's good," she smiled, absentmindedly caressing the exceeds head. Talking with the shadow dragon slayer came easy and she quite enjoyed it.

Rogue found himself absolutely enthralled with this woman. She truly was amazing.

" _You like Lucy?"_

" _No one has intrigued me like she has." He replied. "She's strong, intelligent and beautiful."_

 _Sting supposed she was strong, if she could take a beating like she had from Minerva during the Navel Battle. He never thought of there being different kind of strengths. Lucy may not be physically strong, but she had strength in other areas. "I guess," he said. "She's not bad. I suppose that's your preference then. Good luck in your pursuit."_

"Whatcha talk'n 'bout?" Natsu wedged himself between the pair. Lucy jumped and Rogue masked his expression. The pink haired boy shifted his attention between both of them with a curious and playful smile. He placed an arm over each of their shoulders. "So when you two gonna go out?"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. She was maintaining a gentle hold on Frosch. Sting bound up to them next. "That's what I'd like to know." He looked at Lucy, "I suppose you'll be family." Rogue was ready to punch his moron best friend and master.

The guild doors opened rather harshly.

"I cannot allow you to take my beloved Juvia away from me!"

The water wizard flinched back. Gray growled.

"Erza! Honey! Please do not be swayed by Rogue's romantic confession!" the three younger Trimen's sweatdropped behind him.

Erza shivered.

Amidst the distraction, Rogue grabbed Lucy in his arms and disappeared within the shadows. Only two dragon slayers took notice of their exit. Gajeel was grinning, still surprised about his brothers' interest being Bunny Girl. Laxus simply sighed and ignored the ruckus that was known as Fairy Tail.

Reedus pulls back from his second piece of art since their friend's arrival. This is one of his favorite works. The soft beam on Lucy's face shines through the painting as she speaks with Rogue. His expression is soft when he looks at her with his small partner slumbering in her arms.

And to think that this all started because the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth confessed to liking a Fairy via Sorcerer Weekly.

-0-

 **The ending was tough. Anywho, hopefully you all like it! It took a while.**

 **Also, has anyone reported that for some reason the reviews aren't showing up on any of the fics when you click on the "review" tab beside the story title. Somethings afoot my dear Watson!**

 **Anyway, please review. I love hearing what you liked or didn't like. Until next time!**


End file.
